Queens of Mean
The Queens of Mean are a villianous professional wrestling stable currently apart of Full Force Pro Wrestling. The stable consists of The Connelly Twins – Kylie & Katrina, Nina Fox and Kemina. History Formation On November 16, 2015 at the FFP Return Anniversary Show during the scheduled FFP Women's Championship match between Nina Fox, Fiona Burke and Lacey Abernathy. The Connelly Twins made their way down to the ring in what looked like to help Lacey but when Lacey turned her back, the Twins attacked her using their championships which then allowed Nina to hit Lacey with the Superkick and pin her to retain her Women's Championship thus ending the Connelly Twins' alliance with Abernathy and aligning themselves with Fox. On the December 2, 2015 episode of FFP Wednesday Night the three revealed themselves as The Queens of Mean before defeating Abernathy, Suki Okada and Adira Strong in a Six Women Tag Team match with Kylie picking up the win after pinning Adira. On the December 12, 2015 episode of FFP Sadistic Saturday Night The Connelly Twins successfully retained their FFP Women's Tag Team Championship against Las Bellezas Peligrosas after Kemina turned heel attacking her partner allowing Katrina to pin Firefly and thus joining the Queens of Mean. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''Double Trouble'' (Sitout jawbreaker (Katrina), followed by a running single leg high knee (Kylie) **Double running single leg high knee **Running chop block (Katrina) / Running leaping clothesline (Kylie) combination *'Triple team signature moves' **Aided suplex **Double single knee gutbuster followed by a low dropkick **German suplex (Kylie or Katrina) / Superkick (Nina) combination *'Double team signature moves' **Aided corner clothesline **Double butt splash to a seated opponent with theatrics **Double catching hip toss **Double clothesline **Double corner foot choke **Double DDT **Double dropkick, to an oncoming opponent **Double missile dropkick off the top rope **Double elbow drop with theatrics **Double facebuster **Double hair-pull mat slam followed by a double leg slam **Double knee backbreaker (Kylie) / Spinning headlock elbow drop (Katrina) combination **Double stink face with theatrics **Monkey flip out of the corner followed by a powerbomb **Suicide dive *'Kylie's finishing moves' **''BAB – Break a Bitch'' (Running single leg high knee) *'Kylie's signature moves' **Bridging vertical suplex **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **''Extreme Injection'' (Sitout facebuster); adopted from Sayge Jemson – 2015–present **Headscissors takedown **Leaping clothesline, sometimes done repeatedly in succession **Missile dropkick, with theatrics **Multiple pinning variations ***Jackknife ***Roll-up ***Schoolgirl, sometimes out of a corner ***Small package ***Victory roll **Single leg boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back **Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into an armbar *'Katrina's finishing moves' **''F5'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) *'Katrina's signature moves' **Alabama slam **Back body drop **Cross armbreaker **Hammerlock front powerslam **Headscissors takedown **Running bulldog **Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap **Spinebuster **Springboard roundhouse kick **Thesz press *'Nina's finishing moves' **Superkick *'Nina's signature moves' **Fallaway slam **Fisherman suplex **Hair-pull toss **High knee, to a cornered opponent **Modified cross-legged STF **Multiple back elbows to a cornered opponent **Multiple headbutts **Multiple knee lifts, to an opponent leaning through the ropes, with theatrics **Multiple short-arm clotheslines **Multiple stomps, to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner **Running single leg dropkick **Somersault senton, from the ring apron *'Kemina's finishing moves' **Cradle Shock Driver *'Entrance music' **"(Drop Dead) Beautiful" by Britney Spears feat. Sabi (2015) **'"Toxic (Bliix Remix)"' by Britney Spears (2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Full Force Pro Wrestling' **FFP Women's Championship (1 time, current) – Nina Fox **FFP Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – The Connelly Twins